Since high school, I have had a desire to help people through the application of science to medicine. Clinical practice alone is emotionally gratifying but intellectual stimulation is derived from the scientific exploration of questions generated by clinical practice. Boundless opportunities, political stability and relative safety from crime attracted me to the US from South Africa. My US citizenship has been obtained and my formal clinical training as a pediatric otolaryngologist has recently been completed. Attention must now be directed at developing my scientific skills. It is necessary to become familiar with the latest life sciences techniques, while maintaining the skills already acquired. Didactic teaching in the fields of genetics, molecular biology applications and information management coupled with hands-on apprenticeships within CGS laboratories and those of consultant laboratories are planned. Research mentorship and troubleshooting assistance by Drs. Post MDPhD and Ehrlich PhD (co-directors of the Center for Genomic Sciences, CGS) will ensure progress in my chosen research field and thereby enable me to build the foundation for an independent career. The CGS is powered by 6 principal investigators and 20 other staff members. Amongst many other achievements, these researchers have localized a gene for gastroesophageal reflux. The center is equipped with over $2.5 million worth of instrumentation including: multiple robotic platforms for construction and analysis of arrays; multiple high throughput automated sequencing systems, and an integrated bioinformatics system. CGS receives approximately $2 million/year in extramural research support (90% NIH) and is held in high regard the parent organization, Allegheny General Hospital The PI has been fascinated by the poorly-understood affliction, recurrent respiratory papillomatosis and whishes to make his mark by contributing to its understanding. The disease has received little attention yet it renders children dysphonic, aphonic and dyspneic and requires that they undergo numerous surgical procedures until remission eventually occurs. Many individuals are exposed to the causative viruses but most do not get the disease. The latest genomic advances enable one to discover the underlying genetic susceptibilities to infectious agents. Collaborations have been established to obtain and analyze the specimens necessary for such a mission.